Generator Rex Wiki:Profile image change
From now on (10/25/2011), before changing a template image on others profiles (characters more specifically), we must come here to have a Profile Image Change proposal. This is where we will come and have discussions on whether or not a current image on a page can be proposed with another image that another suggests. When finally coming to a conclusion by votes and reasoning, the image can be changed or remain the same. This is a forum where any user can vote. Rules # Only one image can be voted per vote # An image must get three or more votes in order to be chosen. # Sign your signature by using "~~~~" *'Note': If image is declined, it can still be added to a character's gallery. =Current Proposals= Circe Circe Profile.png|Current image Circe Profile2.png|Proposal #01 I like it. The proposed looks more natural, but the lighting is a little darker though. But proposed is better.--GreyKanadeTenshi 00:04, November 11, 2011 (UTC) I think the lighting in the proposed picture is more natural. I also like the fact that there are no other characters in the background. Note: Proposal #01 was brightened a little bit, so if anyone thinks it looks too bright, I can upload another version. Katara20 21:33, November 6, 2011 (UTC) : Although there might be other characters in the background, I still prefer the current other than Proposal #1. The current image is brighter, larger, and has a better view of her whole face as opposed to the second photo (it's a little dark, hair is covering eye a little, and her bust shot isn't so much noticed like the current image.) —JuniperAlien 13:08, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :: I've uploaded a larger version of Proposal #01, so size is no longer an issue. I forgot to mention this, but I think Proposal #01 has better contrast than the current image. Katara20 20:48, November 7, 2011 (UTC) ::: I still stand with the current image. Guess we'll have to wait for other decisions. JuniperAlien 00:30, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Van Kleiss Van Kleiss profile.png|Current image Van Kleiss proposal 01.PNG|Proposal #1 Cap7.jpg| Proposal #2 Van Kleiss Proposal 03.png|Proposal #3 Van Kleiss Proposal 04.png|Proposal #4 Van Kleiss Proposal 05.png|Proposal #5 Van Kleiss Proposal 06.png|Proposal #6 Even if the first poposal appears to be dark, i think it has a higher quality... The choice is yours:) Girlyfan-of-generator-rex 23:27, November 6, 2011 (UTC) : A long time ago before I put up the current image was thinking of using the proposal #2. His face is very centered, no titled, face neutral, but lack of lighting. There is a lighter version of that too. The reason why I choose the current image (though I admit that I hated his blowing hair XD) is because it has the most detailed Van Kleiss' face I had seen so far. Flickfreak 02:01, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :: Well, to be quite honest it's better the current image and proposal #2 for me. I was thinking of using Proposal #1 at first too, a shot of his face was a lot better and it shows how he looks regularlary throughout the series (for some reason the current image makes him look a lot younger and a little different for some reason—to me; that is. But if Proposal #1 wasn't so cropped and zoomed in so close to his face, I'd choose it. As for Proposal #2, I wouldn't really go for it...it has really poor image quality. —JuniperAlien 13:13, November 7, 2011 (UTC) ::: Ok =) Anyway, i also really like proposal #2-Girlyfan-of-generator-rex 14:32, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :::: I added some more options. Katara20 21:46, November 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Ah much better lighter, thanks Katara. I do wish there's better option. Let's hope there's more in the next season Flickfreak 04:28, November 8, 2011 (UTC) I seem to like #2 better, it's higher quality, he has a clearer face, and it looks cool. B1K3 13:08, November 15, 2011 (UTC) : I've changed my mind about Proposals 3 and 4. I don't like the way Van Kleiss' eyes are looking down. So I uploaded a larger, slightly brighter version of Proposal #2. That would probably be my preferred option now. Katara20 14:52, November 15, 2011 (UTC) :: I dislike the proposed images because the perspective is bad and the expression is not typical, and his hair is not shown well. since his smug expression and his hair are his main identifying characterstics, they should be shown. it would also be better to have a profile picture which included his gold hand, since that is more important to his persona than his face. I know this is not in keeping with the guidelines, but guidelines should only be followed when they continue to serve the cause of good."orders are not always orders"Jadisofeternity 13:57, November 29, 2011 (UTC) ::: I have no problem with his gold hand being visible in the profile image, but it probably would look something like this or this. Unless it's a full body shot (which we try to avoid for profile images), his hand would draw too much attention away from his face, in my opinion. Anyway, I uploaded Proposal #6. I think it captures his personality, has decent lighting, and is of good image quality. In addition, his hair isn't as distracting as it is in the current profile pic. Katara20 (talk) 21:11, December 2, 2011 (UTC) ::: I think #6 is a good compromise between fully representing him, and the type of profile image you seek. The second link with his hand shows him better, but it is not the type of image you seek. It's about his hand more than his face. I approve of image #6 for this purpose, although I would still prefer one which shows is hair better.Jadisofeternity 21:40, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Black Knight Black Knight.png|Current image Black Knight Profile-Proposal #01.PNG|Proposal #01 BK Prop.png|Proposal #02 The first proposal has better lighting and character of the face are more visible (you can always upload a better version). Girlyfan-of-generator-rex 20:02, November 14, 2011 (UTC) : Well, for one, I agree. I like Propsal #1. Shows the lighting of her hair a lot better. To be honest, I thought her hair was black at first when I saw her...turns out it's indigo. So I think it'll be a lot better to put that photo up. JuniperAlien 20:35, November 14, 2011 (UTC) : Leave as is. [[User:Firestormblaze|'Oh, you ']] are so, getting '[[User blog:Firestormblaze|'punk busted.]] 04:55, November 16, 2011 (UTC) :: I like image Proposal #02. I just believe it needs to be a little smaller. In spite of that, it doesn't really show much of her chest like the other images. But it does show more color.—JuniperAlien (talk) 22:47, November 25, 2011 (UTC) ::: I like the second one, but the hair was kinda bit cropped? Flickfreak 15:07, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Rebecca Holiday Rebecca Holiday.png|Current Image Holiday_Proposal_1.png|Proposal #01 Since Rex is now in the future, both Holiday's and Six's appearance have pretty much changed. I think it'd be best to update it since they (especially Rebecca) have very different clothing now. It kind of also represents a big change (since her last clothing pretty much represented her status at providence). Now that she is no longer (that is if Rex doesn't find he way back to the past) with Providence, I think it could be changed. —JuniperAlien (talk) 21:04, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :How are these images being made? I agree with the need for an update, but that's not an Ideal picture to show her current look. Can we not make a better one? ask this not just for Holiday but for several of the others also ::Hang on Jadis, we're still working on that. The crossover seemed to offer good potential profile pic Flickfreak 15:02, November 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Well I hope you aren't thinking a picture that'll probably show her entire body...we just need something to show that her appearance has changed in some way. You can obviously tell from the bust up that it's very different from how she formerly looked... —JuniperAlien (talk) 05:03, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Valentina Valentina.png|Current image Valentina Profile.png|Proposal #01 Although the current image has better lighting than the proposed image, I think it is zoomed in too closely. Her shoulders aren't visible, and part of her hair is obscured. The proposed image depicts the character more clearly, in my opinion. Katara20 (talk) 21:23, December 4, 2011 (UTC) :What's really funny is that I was going to do this and use that exact same image, lol. I agree, I vote for proposal #01. It looks tad bit blurry, but it isn't much of a big deal. It's still visible. —JuniperAlien (talk) 21:31, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Skaters Skaters The Day that Everything Changed.png|Current image Skaters.png|Proposal #01 I think the proposed image depicts the Skaters a little more clearly. In the current image, McKelly is partially obscured from view. Katara20 (talk) 19:35, December 7, 2011 (UTC) I like Proposal image 01, too, Katara. —JuniperAlien (talk) 14:28, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Mouse Mouse.jpg|Current Image Mouse_Proposal_1.png|Proposal #01 The current image is long and shows more of a blank look. The Propsal on the other hand might be dark (tried to make it a little lighter), but shows much of her typical personality. Besdies, the current image is zoomed in just a little too much. —JuniperAlien (talk) 14:27, December 9, 2011 (UTC)